Loss, Love and Friendship
by Carmen xx
Summary: Still struggling with Maeve's death and being rejected as Morgan's best man, Spencer Reid finds an unlikely friend in Erin Strauss. Written for CCOAC Wedding Bells Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was created for the CCOAC June Wedding Bells Challenge. My main characters involved are Spencer Reid and Erin Strauss. The three prompts are: The Bridal Gown, The Wedding Veil and The Honeymoon. Slightly OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds :(**

**(Not my first fanfiction, I deleted the others as I didn't like them.)**

Spencer Reid sighed as he walked out of the elevator. It was just another day without _her. _No matter how hard he tried, the young genius could never take his mind off his dead girlfriend.

He quickened his pace as he stepped into the bullpen, wanting only to work, but he stumbled. The case files in his hands were now on the floor, and his entire cup of over-sugared coffee was spilt on one of the scariest people in the FBI. Erin Strauss.

"Doctor Reid! I would greatly appreciate it if you were to watch where you're walking." The section chief cried in a harsh voice.

Upon hearing her snarls, Spencer momentarily forgot about Maeve, only to re-remember and be lonelier than ever.

"S... sorry ma'am. It won't happen again." Spencer whispered, his beautiful eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Seeing how upset her agent was, Strauss decided to go easy on him and change her tone.

"It's okay Dr. Reid. I know you didn't mean it. Off you go now, I don't want to be blamed if you're late for Agent Morgan and Technical Analyst Garcia's announcement." she commented with a smile, knowing that he would enjoy their news.

**In the Bullpen.**

"We gathered you all here right now to share with you something very important" started Penelope Garcia.

"We're getting married!" finished Derek Morgan, with a grin spread across his face.

Everyone in the room started clapping and cheering. Even Reid couldn't help but smile, especially when Morgan started walking slowly towards him.

"Hey pretty boy" said Derek now slightly frowning.

"Oh, um, hi Morgan. Congratulations to you and Garcia getting engaged."

"Thanks kid. Um, look, I know we've been best friends for a long time now. But I'm sorry, I can't ask you to be my best man. I'm so sorry."

"Ohh, it's okay. I understand." Reid replied slowly. "So who are you asking?"

"Umm... David Rossi."

Reid felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach. He felf so betrayed. So he turned around and ran, ignoring all the calls after him. He didn't know where his was going until he heard a familiar voice from earlier that morning.

"Dr. Reid? Are you alright?" Chief Strauss cautiously asked her agent.

"Morgan doesn't want me to be his best man. Instead he wants Rossi." Spencer whimpered, not knowing why he was telling her this.

"Oh, err. Would you like to take a moment in my office?" she said, not knowing how to handle the situation.

"Yes please." replied Reid, walking into the office with Strauss following behind him.

"So are you felling up to going and facing the music? You can't hide from their wedding in here forever you know." Strauss sighed, breaking the silence held in the room for the past two minutes.

"I know. But I can try"

"Listen Agent Reid, I know it's not just being denied as best man that's putting you in this state. So please tell me, what's wrong Spencer?"

Reid flinched at being called by his first name. "It's just... Today is one whole year since Maeve died. And on each of those days, the only continuous thought I've had is 'Why couldn't I save her? It's all my fault she's dead!' And now Garcia and Morgan are getting married, and Ii am happy for them. Although I can't help but think that if I hadn't been so weak then maybe it could of been Maeve and I walking down the aisle."

"Aww Reid. You're NOT weak." she looked at the young agent, realising his pain and pitying him.

"Ma'am? Why are you being so nice to me today?" queried Spencer.

"Because believe it or not Dr. Reid, I do care about _all_ my agents, you included."

Spencer smiled, "Well thank you for listening to me ma'am." And with that, he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds :(**

It was a week before the wedding, and even though he still felt betrayed, Reid helped Morgan find the perfect honeymoon location. Mallorca.

Having secretly been there before, Spencer knew it would be an idyllic place for the couple to spend their first two weeks of married life.

After helping Derek, Reid wandered around the building looking for Section Chief Strauss. Wanting to ask her something.

"Ahh, Chief Strauss," he called, spotting her walking out of an elevator. "I was wondering if Ii could as you something?"

"Go ahead Dr. Reid, you would probably have asked me anyway." she said in a professional tone.

"Well, seeing as for the wedding, Hotch is going with Beth, JJ's going with Will, Rossi is best man. Emily can't get a flight here, Blake is going with her husband and Garcia and Morgan are the one's getting married.."

Erin interrupted him. "Is there a point to this?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask. Would you consider going to the wedding with me?"

Erin Strauss spluttered. Did her young agent just ask her to go to a wedding with him? She knew it was only a professional question, but she couldn't help but wonder why her? She wasn't the nicest of people to the BAU, Spencer Reid included.

"If you don't want to go with me I would completely understand. But it's up to you." Spencer quickly stuttered, hoping his boss' boss didn't get the wrong idea.

"Strictly professional?" Strauss managed to say.

"Strictly professional." Reid repeated.

**Wedding Day...**

Finally the moment was here. Two of Spencer's best friends were getting married. He sat at the front next to Erin Strauss, with his hand slightly touching her's, from the seats arm rests being so close together.

Reid smiled as the music indicating Penelope was walking down the aisle started playing. He stood up and along with Strauss, turned his head to see the bride.

The bride looked stunning, and her bridal gown suited her personality to a Tee. A bright pink full dress with sunset orange sequins sewn onto the skirts and trims. The wedding veil was the same orange as the sequins. It was fingertip length, which was the perfect size in comparison to the beautiful dress.

Although Garcia hadn't reached the alter, Reid had tears brimming in his eyes. He glanced at Strauss, who also was fighting back tears. 'Finally' he thought, 'Erin Strauss has shown emotion, if only I could help her do that more often.'

Soon the ceremony was over, everyone who had attended was crying. Including Hotch and Strauss.

"Are you okay ma'am?" Reid asked, wondering if something was wrong with the Section Chief. As she had never cried before.

"Yes thank you, Agent Reid, it was just a very emotional service." Erin said as she wiped her eyes. And it was true, just seeing the two clearly in-love people declare their feelings was enough to make anyone shed tears.

"Do you know where their going on their honeymoon, Dr. Reid?"

"Mallorca, ma'am. I helped Morgan choose it."

"Would you have gone there if you had married Maeve?"

Spencer looked like a rabbit caught in headlights. "Ummm maybe I don't know? I will never know."

"You're right as usual. You will never know. But that's in the past and it can't be undone, so here's to the future." she whispered only loud enough for Spencer to hear.

"Did you like it? You know our wedding?" Garcia gushed, running over to Reid and Strauss, who were still talking together, still in her shocking pink dress.

"Yes, it was very heartfelt, Garcia." Reid stated.

"Really?!" quizzed Garcia like a confused child.

"Yes, Technical Analyst Garcia." commented Strauss stepping into the conversation.

"Awww thanks guys. Are you coming Reid? Everyone's coming to wave us off. Ohh you can come to Chief Strauss."

Erin looked at Reid for a moment not knowing how to answer this invitation. Spencer nodded encouragingly, so politely Strauss accepted the invitation.

Garcia ran off to find her new husband leaving Spencer and Erin to walking slowly behind her.

"You know ma'am if I hadn't have spilt my coffee over you the other week then we might never have gotten to speak like we did. And I probably would never have spoken up about my life like that, so thank you."

She glanced at him with a smile "It's a pleasure, young doctor. After all, life's all about Loss, Love and Friendship."

**The End...**

**Okaii, I hope you liked it. And I know the ending was rubbish but hey ho. Please review if you have time, and if you don't never mind.**

**Buh Byee**


End file.
